WhiteGold Fighter
by Senney
Summary: This is a story, the story of a girl sent away right after graduation to study her family techniques. The story of how she returned totally changed, more powerful, experienced. This is my story of Yamanaka Ino. [Full summary inside] [undecided pairing] [T


Ah yes, I'm back again with another What if story. This time my premise is;

What If Yamanaka Ino was never sorted into a genin team by the request of her father?

Pretty simple, and ALOT of ideas can be built and based on this, so I invite any and all types of authors to try their hand at this. Be creative with pairings, Timelines and Conflicts, It makes stories that much more interesting! Now let me tell you what's happening in my story. Ino was not sorted into a Genin team because she needed more training. Not training in the sense of remedial training, but advanced training with other family members. She is sent to a little unassuming villiage and returns totally changed, stronger, more confident, and a prodigy of her clan. This is the Story of Yamanaka Ino.

The Psychic Prodigy

---------------------

---------------------

Chapter One::.

.::Last days in Eireland

"Bye Nona! Bye Opa!" A girl with swishing wheat-gold hair called. She had a small black bag slung on her slim shoulder. Her hand was in the air waving as she ran off. There were calls of farewell throughout the little villiage as she left. The old baker man stopped her just to shake her hand one last time. She smiled sweetly and carried on her way.

This was Yamanaka Ino, age thirteen. She had moved from her home for a year to train with her grandparents. Now she was going back to Konoha.

Leaving this little town of Eire was difficult, Ino had become quite attached during her stay. It was just so small and quaint. Everyone knew everyone else and the only rivalries were small and petty, and they never got in the way of friendship. Everything was so old-fashioned and peaceful, and there were so many places to train!

'Wow,' she thought, pausing and turning around. Looking back over the city, 'I really am going to miss this place'. With a set grin she spun back to the south, back to Konoha, her home.

These few years had been very kind to Ino. She had her long blonde hair that Hung below her backside, even in its high ponytail. She was wearing black leggings under her skirt instead of her wraps and a black shirt underneath her purple top. She had no sleeves or wrist ornaments, she had found that they impeeded her newfound ability. She had thirty kilogram weights around each ankle. They were disguised as white and purple stripey socks. Another more hidden change was a belly-button piercing. She had traveled to a larger city on her thirteenth birthday two months before she finished her training. It had been annoying and sore for awhile, but wholly worth it.

She felt much more... experienced now. So much more so than when she had first arrived. She had changed... sure she was still loud as hell and perceptive and loving as ever, but now she had a simpler grace and elegance unmatched by others. She had mastered the finesse of espionage during her training, and had discovered what her father had wanted to forget.

Ino represented his biggest love and hate. He loved her unconditionally as a person, she knew that he did, but she also knew that he hated her as a ninja.

Inoichi hated his daughter as a ninja. Why? easy, she was more powerful than he. She had the inborn perceptive ability of no other, the third eye, empathy, sixth sense, telepathy, a psychic twirl to her mind.

Not to mention the control of psychic chakra.

All Yamanakas are at least mildly psychic. They have strong minds and excellent chakra control because it is necessary for their clan technique. Some of them were born truly psychic, with the ability to percieve or even see exact thoughts or emotional responses. It was obvious from early life that Ino was one such Yamanaka. She had perfect control over her own thoughts and chakra, but she always knew what to say to make someone else feel right. She could pick up the shards of someone's mind just as easily as she could shatter it.

The thing is that some ninja in general have affinities to the elements, the more common ones being wood, fire, water, wind, and earth. The less common ones were light, dark, love, life, poison, ice, and Psyche. Ino found out in Eire that she had an affinity for the Pyche. It had been on a cool winter day in her third week. Nona had tried to attack Ino with a fall of Ice; Ino had been completely drained, but summoned immense willpower, using her mind to set a barrier. Seconds later she had opened her eyes. She had put her hands on either side of herself by instinct, but what confused her was the fact that there was no Ice around her. She had looked up, and all around her was a violet barrier of chakra. After some research she had found that the shield was a manifestation of pure psychic energy.

Well, from then on she trained her mind, body, and element.

Her Nona had told her that a Yamanaka with the ability to control the psyche was indeed a powerful tool. As Ino's power evolved and got more strength to it her Nona said this;

"_Ino, your power has one more step. You great grandmother had it, too, so I saw it happen. She never tried to train it, so it came to her later in life. Ino, know this, she didn't last the final power transition. Her mind overloaded. She want mad. So don't force it, let it come on its own to you, It can and will." She had laughed "Maybe you'll be the first person to ever live through the last transition."_

Ino had slowed her run to a walk. It would only be a few hours until she was back 'home', even though it felt like she was really leaving it. Ino didn't know what to suspect of Konoha after a year. Her mind was flooded with questions.

Would her friends still be Genin?

Would she be able to enter the next Chuunin exam?

Would her parents still want her?

Would her parents be alive?

wow.

Too much thinking. Way too much thinking. She cleared her mind and ran.

-------------------

-------------------

.::Konoha Gates

welcome home?::.

Ino had left Eire in the early morning and The sun was now setting. She had been moving for 12 hours. She really wasn't all that tired, though she wished she could just ditch the stupid weights. The Konoha gates were finally coming into her sight! She sprinted the last kilometer, excited to finally be back, to hope everyone was there, mostly, see Sakura again!

She ran right through the door, brandishing her passport with both hands, noone stopped her. She dashed to her old house and pounded on the door. Grinning broadly, she waited.

And waited…

No answer was given to her knocking.

Her smile faltered, surely they just hadn't heard her, so she knocked again. Still, Ino had no answer. A frown fell upon her face, she turned around, hugging herself… 'they must be on a mission…' she thought.

Ino knew that she had to go to the Hokage tower, Sandaime would be there and he could tell her where to stay for the night. Maybe he could also tell her where her parents were…

Needing no more convincing she picked up and ran to the tower. Most people had turned in this evening, so she could run through the streets rather quickly with no disruption.

Morbid thoughts buzzed in the framework of her mind, the broken bodies of her parents, their names being carved into the monument—this couldn't be right! Or could it? Ugh, Ino didn't know, and she hoped to high heavens that she was wrong…

Though the chances of that were low, and she knew it.

Seven long, stressful minutes later Ino arrived at the hokage tower. Quickly she made her way into the Office section. She knocked on Sandaime's door after presenting her valid passport to some guards. She heard from inside;

"Yes, come in," Ino pushed the door out of her way and peeked meekly inside. The Hokage beamed at her, "Yamanaka Ino. Welcome home! I'm sure you have many questions and stories to ask and tell." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Ino gladly hopped over and took a seat.

"Yes sir, I do have a lot of questions. The most important of which being; Are my parents on a mission?" Sandaime's face darkened. He looked over at the wall before responding.

"Ino, I'm very sorry, but they died a few months back during an A ranked mission."

Ino hung her head. "I see… Oh well… I knew it before I came here. I just needed to be told for sure." She paused, smiling sadly. They were in a better place now, and she shouldn't be sad for them. "Sandaime-sama, where will I stay for now? I am just a genin and I wouldn't make enough income to support myself."

Sarutobi scratched his chin in thought. "How about you stay at Haruno Sakura's house?"

"That would be fine if they agree." Ino fiddled with her hair a bit. She and sakura hadn't been on the best terms when she first left. _'Ah well, Sakura and I have no fight anymore'_ she thought, _'I don't want Sasuke. I know better, I just want her to be my friend again.'_

"Alright, here's their address, and though I doubt you'll need it, my request that they let you stay."

"Thank you so, so much Hokage-Sama!" Ino kissed the old man on the cheek and ran out, excited, in a rather bittersweet way, to live with Sakura.

Watching her leave Sarutobi said; "What a sweet little girl… and damn her aura's changed!"

----------------------------

----------------------------

.:: Sakura's front door::.

Ino found herself upon her former best friend's doorstep. She was having second thoughts, 'what if Sakura can't see that I don't like Sasuke? What if she doesn't understand?' she stopped that train of thought and replaced with one sentence; 'Sakura was my best friend, she cares about me and will help me.'

Now she could ring the doorbell, and ring it she did. The door opened and a pink haired girl looked outside.

"Ino? What are you doing here, pig? I haven't seen you since gradu- !" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because Ino had hugged her. Sakura was shocked to say the least. "Ino! Let me go!"

"Sorry," Ino said, releasing her friend, "its just… I haven't seen you in so long and, and, well, I missed you…"

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Sakura sighed sarcastically. "Just go home and come back later. I'm tired!" She moved to close the door, but Ino stopped her.

"Uh, that's why I'm here."

"Come again?"

"Sakura, I just came back from training in a different city… and, well, I don't _HAVE_ a home to go to… so Sandaime told me to come here…" she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"What?!" all previous animosity forgotten Sakura went into full best friend worry-mode. "Oh my gosh, Ino are you O.K.? and why didn't you tell me that you were leaving for training?"

"Sakura I'm fine, and we hated each other because of Sasuke, remember? But I don't like him anymore, so you can have him. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure, do you have any stuff?" Sakura asked, moving out of the doorway to allow Ino entrance.

"Just my pack, some clothes and my doodle book… and my weapons set. Uh, sorry to drop in like this, though, I'm sure you don't have anywhere to put me."

"Nonsense, I still have that pullout couch in my room that you used to sleep on for sleepovers." Sakura turned to go upstairs. "You know where my room is. I'm going to go and tell my parents that you're here!"

"OK, I'll unpack my stuff into a pile by the couch," the split at the top of the staircase.

Ino walked into Sakura's room. It was a wonderful pale red color, really warm. Ino dropped her bag by the bed and took out her nightdress. She wouldn't change until Sakura returned.

The room itself was better furnished than Ino's ever was; there was a walk-in closet that seemed to have gotten fuller since she had first left, there was a little couch that Ino knew was a pullout, it was red and rather comfy, there was a small TV, a vanity laden with trinkets and knick knacks and makeup, and sakuras bed. It was a nice little bed with pink…. Well, pink everything, but it wasn't too obnoxious looking, it fit in very nicely and suited Sakura very well.

Ino walked over to the Sakura's bed, she looked at it, and remembered the ribbon, the ribbon that Sakura had returned to her. Ino hopped over to her little bag. She fished around inside it, tearing out what little she was carrying. During all of this sakura had returned to her room.

"Ehhh, Ino? What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just getting something that I wanted to give you out of my bag." Ino reached in and pulled something out that Sakura couldn't see.

"Close your eyes Sakura-chan!" Ino said

"Uh, okay, By the way" she said, closing her eyes, "my parents are fine with having you stay here"

Ino stepped forward and held the ribbon out in front of Sakura. "You can open your eyes now. Sakura obliged, and right before her eyes was _the ribbon_. The ribbon that tore them apart, labeled them as enemies, and here it was, right before her, a statement of peace—

Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh… Ino, you are still my best friend, after all of this time." They Hugged each other. Separating, Ino gave an evil, oh so Ino-ish smirk;

"Oh Sakura, we have to think of a way to hook you up with Sasuke."

"Really?!" Sakura let out a high pitched squeal of glee. Girls will be girls, and damn Sasuke and his hot ass! "And I have to tell you everything you missed since Genin graduation."

"And I have to tell you everything I saw while I was gone."

The girls got dressed for sleep, though they did not actually rest until the wee hours of the moring. They chatted the night away, speaking of far off lands and dreams of the future…

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

.:: Team Seven's Training Spot

Who's she?::.

"Oy, Sakura I'm so worried about meeting your team mates, what if they still think I'm a crazed out bitch?"

"Ino, you are a crazed out bitch, but that's the best part! I just want to warn you, Naruto and my sensei are perverts… they may… well, you know, stare…"

"Huh? I don't ge" she looked at her chest, and then to Sakura's. Ino was relatively more ample at this stage in their lives. "Oh… Pfft! I can deal with lechers."

"Heh, I'll help you do it. Gladly, so." They sat by the tree waiting. They heard some sounds approaching. It was Naruto and Sasuke. They guys stopped a few meters away from Sakura and Ino, Naruto was the first one to break the silence that fell.

"Is that Ino?" he said, although he thought '_Damn she got hot!_'

"Yeah, it's me." Ino replied casually. She was glaring at the hyperactive ninja. It was none to stealthy the way he was eye-clomping her. It was really unsettling. Ino chanced a look at her former crush—to see him blushing and looking at the ground. Sweat drop.

"Sakura, dearie, these perverts are freaking me out… shall we do some sparring rounds? Or will your sensei be mad at us…"

"That's a great plan Ino, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't give an ass, he's usually an hour late anyways. I'll spar with you a bit. Taijutsu only?"

"Taijutsu only." They grinned at each other, each walking to the center of the field to take up their fighting stances. They started sparring, leaving Naruto and Sasuke on the sidelines with little tiny trickles of blood flowing from each of their noses.

Ino saw how much Sakura had improved, and was rather proud of her friend. Ino decided that if she was to be entered in the upcoming chuunin exams she shouldn't give away any of her growth, so she decided to stick to the basics. Sakura still seemed impressed.

They weren't landing hits on each other. They were both good at dodging, and Ino wasn't putting forth too much effort. In fact, she decided to add more weights to her legs later on. It was too easy to move with them, up five would be good.

Ino and Sakura kept taking hits at each other until they were interrupted by a soft crack noise. Ino paused and Sakura steamed;

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WHAT LAME EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE FOR US THIS TIME?" she roared. Ino gazed at her like she'd grown a second, no, _third_ head. Was this usual between them? Wasn't Sakura supposed to respect her sensei or something like that?

The man himself, Kakashi as Sakura had said, was tall and mysterious looking. He hid the majority of his face with a mask and his forehead protector. His one visible eye curved upwards in a surprisingly emotive smile;

"Eh… Sorry Sakura-chan, no excuse today. I was just late, late, late."

"Kakashi-sensei, you are un cool!" said Naruto

"You suck!" yelled Sakura. "Why can't we have a nice lady-sensei like Kurenai? She'd smack some sense into the blonde perv and the closet perv."

"Hm? When did you two become perverts Naruto, Sasuke?"

"When they were eye humping my friend!" Sakura yelled.

"Friend?"

"Yo"

"Yo yourself, you Sakura's friend? Why are you here and not with your team?" Kakashi asked. Ino laughed nervously;

"Uh, you see… sir, I don't have a team. I left right after Genin graduation to visit my grandparents to learn more about my family. SO I really don't have much to do." Ino said. "By the way, name's Yamanaka Ino"

"Yamanaka, eh? Are you any good with the Shintenshin?" Kakashi asked.

"Bah, Shintenshin is old news. I learned much more effective ninjutsu with my grandparents." She looked at Kakashi slyly. "Shouldn't you be _teaching_ your students _sensei_?"

"Right, that." He redirected his eyes at Sakura Naruto and Sasuke. "OK, I want you guys to practice the tree walking exercise. Sakura, you go to the pond over there and water walk for awhile. Ino, you can join in too if you desire." Said girl hopped up excitedly.

"I have no idea what that is but I'm willing to learn!" Ino thrust her fist out in front of her. Kakashi smiled, this kid looked like she'd be fun to teach for the day. Before he could even start to explain it to her…

"INO" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah Forehead?"

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! Whatever, come over here and I'll tell you what to do!" Ino hopped over.

Kakashi watched as Sakura actively talked about concentrating chakra to the feet to get up the tree. The pink haired kunoichi was so into her ramblings that she closed her eyes, not noticing when ino had started to walk slowly, but surely up the tree. By the time Sakura noticed she was gone Ino was at the tree top.

"Ino? Where'd you go?" Sakura called, looking around for her blonde buddy. She heard a voice from above;

"Forehead!"

"Pig? HOW in hell did you get up there?"

Ino stuck her tongue out indignantly, "It was as you said Sakura, I got up here by concentration and chakra control." At the bugged eyes she was receiving she said, "What? Even a loudmouth like me knows the value of silence and focus."

Kakashi grinned, this girl was indeed an excellent student…

"All right then, Sakura and Ino go to the pond. Maybe we can do something interesting while the boys perfect their tree walking." He watched as the girls jogged off to the pond, himself not far behind. He realized now that he had yet to pull out his Icha-Icha book. The humanity!

Luckily the pond wasn't all that far away from the training grounds. Kakashi walked out on the surface of the water. Sakura and Ino were already out there. They were looking at him, obviously expecting some sort of strange training doodle thing. So he spoke; "We'll spar. Individually, just to get you two used to concentrating chakra on water. Go until you or I fall in. Sakura, start."

"Hai, sensei. Are you going to pull out your lewd book?" She asked, only to be answered by the very image of the depravity that she so despised.

Icha Icha…

Sakura launched the attack, kicking out at her sensei's head. He ducked, barely paying attention. It continued, Sakura striking, Kakashi dodging and occasionally blocking. Sakura made some clones and went for him from three angles, but Kakashi was ready for that, and the actual Sakura was flung backwards into the water. '_One down,_' Kakashi thought.

Sakura swam to the edge of the pond and got out next to Ino. The blonde was signaled by Kakashi to come out to fight. She walked out, making it look like she had little control over her chakra. She had one thing to ask before she began the fight; "Kakashi-san, what am I allowed to do?"

"Do whatever you want, in my opinion, it'll make absolutely no difference." He said, reading his porn happily. Ino growled softly. No way in hell was this cocky bastard going to be able to read while fighting her… Of course, she had to keep her abailities unknown from Sakura and her teammates. Even from her sensei. She had to if she wanted to enter the next chuunin exams whenever they are…

Ino walked to the far side of the pond, Kakashi looked up for a second before going back to his book. Ino sprinted across the pond at top speed, pulling her fist up as she ran. She knew he was going to duck her blow, but it mattered not. She ran right past him, carefully avoiding the foot he was going to stick out to trip her.

She hopped to the side, lashing out with her left foot. Kakashi blocked it without turning a hair or even passing a glance. It was like he knew what was going to happen before it ever did. Ino knew, too. She knew what was going to happen, and she could see his plot in his thoughts; He was going to try and humiliate her.

Ino decided that she should let him. She took a blind run to kick him in the stomach, he dodged, and as Ino foresaw, grabbed her ponytail and flung her headlong to the other side of the pond. She didn't fall into the water, just skimming the surface, using her chakra to keep herself up. When she came to a stop she said;

"Screw that;" huffing immaturely and walking to the edge of the pond, though inside she was smiling at herself for keeping her cool.

Kakashi was suspicious. This girl seemed much stronger and much more knowledgeable than what she put on. He was determined to get to the bottom of this; "Hey, we aren't finished yet."

"We aren't? I was under the impression that you won, Kakashi-san."

"No I didn't, you haven't fallen into the water yet." His steady gaze was getting just a little bit unnerving…

"Well, I concede." Ino said releasing her hold on the chakra in her feet and sliding into the water. She came back onto the surface completely soaked. "Happy?"

"Fine, but you owe me a good effort next time."

"Next time? What next time? I have to go to see the hokage so I really should be leaving now anyways." She walked right off of the pond waving. "Bye!"

What a girl… Kakashi looked at the sky just in time to see a messenger falcon. He looked at his oblivious students and yelled;

"Guys, Sakura's in charge for now. I have to go meet with someone."

With that, he left aswell.

---------------------

---------------------

OKAY

Review if you like it and if you don't then go ahead and be immature and flame me! I do so enjoy reprimanding flamers! Especially the ones who flame my stories! Ta ta ra !

Lovves

Senney


End file.
